1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting machines, and particularly to a machine for forming grooves on the internal surface of bronze bushings, and the like, in order to form oil grooves which will more equally distribute a lubricant to the surface areas of a complete bearing and journal assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that the maximum oil supply should be directed to the load carrying area of a bushing associated with a bearing assembly. Due to such variables as speed, load, and direction of rotation of the journal, the pressure point of the load on the bushing fluctuates. To compensate for these variables, helical oil grooves, equally spaced about the inside surface of the bushing, will most adequately supply the necessary lubrication to the load point.
These grooves also serve to entrap foreign particles in the oil and return them to the oil reservoir, rather than let the particles rotate with the journal and score the surface of the journal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,133, issued Aug. 5, 1924, to O. W. Mueller, discloses a grooving attachment for lathes and similar machines wherein crossing grooves are formed in an appropriate portion of a shaft which is to receive a lubricant. Further, it is well known to provide grooves in the inner surface of bearings, and the like, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,343,554, issued June 15, 1920, to W. F. Fischer; No. 1,658,470, issued Feb. 7, 1928, to R. F. Watson; No. 2,157,484, issued May 9, 1939, to A. F. Fischer; and No. 2,524,910, issued Oct. 10, 1950, to O. L. Hopper. These known groove cutters generally employ a rotating cutting element guided appropriately relative to the workpiece by a suitable cam arrangement.